Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{23}{50} \times -\dfrac{6}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -\dfrac{6}{8} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{23}{50} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{23}{50} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{1 \times -23 \times -3} {1 \times 50 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{23}{50} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{69}{200} $